Negotiations on Handooine
"Negotiations between the Separatists and the Handooine people have failed. In response, the Separatists sent in a massive invasion, intent on destroying the Republic reinforcments bound for Chandrila. However, with the timely arrival of our forces, we were able to keep the enemy at bay, and pushed them off the system. Handooine sends its gratitude for protecting their homeworld, and will continue to pledge their support to the Galactic Republic." '' —Atris Jeveran, making her report on the recent victory on Handooine '''Negotiations on Handooine '''occured in 20 BBY during the inititial Battle of Chandrila when Confederate forces, desiring to cut the staging zones for Republic warships so as to cut reinforcements off to Chandrila, as well as using the landing zones to terrorize nearby Republic worlds, attempted to negotiate with the Handooine people to join the Confederacy. The Handooine leader, however, expected a Separatist attack, and sent out a priority call two days before they arrived. A Republic fleet waited to jump system the moment the Confederacy fleet attacked. In addition to a fleet of Republic cruisers, they were also carrying two regiments of clone troopers, plus detachments of the 68th Ordnance Battalion from the 422nd Defense Corps led by Jedi Generals Serin Waylun and Atris Jeveran. Prelude : ''"If we don't get those reinforcements by the next month, we'll be seriously wiped out by the Confederacy! Chandrila is too important an ally to the Republic to be lost to the Confederacy--we need help as soon as possible!" —Jedi General Rolet Zouken sending an urgent transmission With the Republic forces on Chandrila, their positions rapidly wavering each day, the Senate authorized reinforcements to be sent to Chandrila. Using Handooine as a staging area, the Republic slowly gathered its forces, ready to assist the beleagured forces. However, the Separatists intercepted the transmission Zouken sent, and several Frigates, along with a Providence-''class Destroyer, left immediately for Handooine. Dooku, however, ordered that the fleet remain hidden in the Handooine system, so that the Republic Garrison stationed there would not be put on the alert. Dooku, travelling in his Solar Sailor, had already made arrangements to meet with the Handooine leader in an attempt to negotiate of Handooine seceding from the Republic. The meeting was set to meet in a secluded area, just on the outskirts of the capital city of Jelwick. When Dooku arrived, he and the leader met in the agreed area, and the Count told the leader guarantees and promises if Handooine seceded from the Republic, and joined the Separatists. What Dooku didn't know was that the leader was anticipating a Separatist attack, and therefore sent out a priority call to the Senate. Once the Senate recieved his call, a Republic fleet waited to jump system to catch the Separatist invasion by surprise. Two regiments of clone troopers, including detachments of the 68th Armored Battalion were also ready to repel the attack on the ground, led by Jedi Generals Serin Waylun and Atris Jeveran. The leader, knowing Dooku's notorious reputation, refused, and the Count, though disappointed, walked away rather than executing the planet's leader, having other future uses for him. With little to no choice left, Dooku gave the order for the invasion forces to strike at Handooine, while at the same time, the Republic fleet arrived and a heated space battle began in orbit. The Battle As both fleets exchanged volleys of firepower, dozens of Droid dropships reached the surface, and made their way to eliminate the Republic staging zones. The Republic Garrison was immediately alerted and put all hands on deck. However, despite a garrison being stationed on Handooine, it was not enough to repel the sheer numbers of Droid attackers. Only with the timely arrival of Waylun, Jeveran and their troops did the tide of the battle turn in their favour. Hyena Droid Bombers were then sent to bomb the staging areas, as well as the supply ships and releif forces that were being sent to Chandrila. Despite Republic air support and the ferocity from the fighters, many of the reinforcements were destroyed, including several landing areas. However, the Republic slowly pushed back the Droid Army, and the fleet was quickly neutralized. Count Dooku, on the other hand, knowing that the battle was lost, fled from Handooine, but his mission had already met with success: The Republic reinforcements were destoryed, so that Chandrila would not receive the aid in time. BattleOfDevaron-CoD.jpg|Two Banking Clan Frigates are destroyed by the Republic fleet Images.jpg|The Separatist fleet sustains heavy firepower Aftermath : ''"Many of the Republic warships, fighter squadrons, were lost during the bombing. Dozens of supply ships fell victim, and many infantry troops, most were fresh from Kamino, were killed in the onslaught. All in all, however, Handooine is still within Republic territory, but no reinforcements can reach Chandrila now." —Serin Waylun Despite the Republic securing a victory on Handooine and the Confederacy sustaining immense casualties in the ensuing battle, they had already acheived their goal: Much of the reinforcements that were supposed to leave for Chandrila were wiped out. Even more so, the staging areas were badly damaged that would take weeks to repair, and, as a result, it would be nearly impossible to have a full force ready without all staging zones functional. With no reinforcements being sent to aid the Republic's position on Chandrila, the Senate was forced to marhsal more troops and the staging area was relocated to Coruscant instead so that Separatist forces would not hinder its progress, though it would take a week or so to mobolize another large Clone Force. Participants Strength Republic *2 Jedi *2 Regiments of Clone Troopers, plus a detachment of the 68th Ordnance Battalion *12 AT-TE Walkers *20-40 AT-RT Walkers *16 BARC Speeder Bikes *10 Clone Turbo Tanks *Several Squadrons of Y-Wing Bombers and ARC-170 fighters *6 Venator-class Star Destroyers *Dozens of LAAT/i Gunships *26 LAAT/c Gunships Confederacy *1 Sith Lord *1 T-series Tactical Droid *6,000-10,000 Droids *20 AAT Tanks *18 MTTs *30-40 STAPs *Dozens of Droid Landing Ships *1 Providence-class Destroyer *6 Banking Clan Frigates *Squadrons of Hyena Droids Bombers, Vultutre Droids and Tri-fighter Droids Outcome *Pyrrhic Republic victory **Confederacy pushed off system **Count Dooku escapes **Reinforcements bound for Chandrila are destroyed **Republic staging areas heavily damaged **Handooine remains in the Republic Casualties Galactic Republic Moderate to heavy *Many Clone Troopers killed *Hundreds of troops wounded *Four AT-TE Walkers *12 LAAT/i Gunships *9 LAAT/c Gunships *Five Clone Turbo Tanks *Numerous fighters *One Venator-class Star Destroyer *6 BARC Speeder Bikes Confederacy of Independent Systems Very Heavy *Many Droids *10 AATs *9 MTTs *11 Droid dropships *Numerous fighters *Three Banking Clan Frigates Category:Events